


Cruel, Cruel World

by JaneNyx



Category: K (Anime), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bank robberies and other illegal things, Bounty Hunters, Bounty hunter!Fushimi, Bounty hunter!Munakata, Hell yeah cowboi's, Human Trafficking, Irish!Mikoto cuz why tf not, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Omega/Omega, Outlaw!Homra just to cover everybody, Outlaw!Yata, Outlaws, Red Dead AU, ReiSaru - Freeform, SaruMi - Freeform, Set in 1899, Wild West AU, is homophobia the right term for discrimination of A/A and O/O pairings?, like rdr2, lots of shooting, well theres that, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNyx/pseuds/JaneNyx
Summary: On the cusp of a new century, the ways of outlaws are being put to an end as civilization spreads further and further into the untamed wilds of the new world. Yata and the band of outlaws he calls family are running out of places to hide with lawman facing them at every turn. When a couple of peculiar bounty hunters with a secret to hide keep popping up in the gangs lives, will things take a turn for the better or worse?Or: the yeehaw skyrim AU nobody asked for





	1. Luck is a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, rolling up with a whole new project when my hardest semester of college starts TOMORROW and I should be focusing on The Final Hope. I'm trash, forgive me for my sins, dear readers.
> 
> Please enjoy this combination of two of my favorite fandoms! Any and all feedback is welcome, let me know if you like it!

Gunshots rang out across the open prairie, hooves like thunder behind, under and at his side as Yata pushed his horse hard towards the forest. A bullet whizzed by his ear, the lawmen were growing smaller in the distance when he chanced a look back. The three horses ate up the ground with the sun hot on their riders backs as they fled, flinging up dust and dirt in their wake. 

The trio plunged into the dense forest, dodging and weaving through the brush and saplings to avoid the harsh lashes from the low growth. They didn’t stop until they reached a rocky ravine hidden deep within the trees. It didn’t seem like the lawmen had realized just who had held up the bank. They would’ve ridden twice as hard if they had. The bounty on each of the outlaws heads was in the thousands, dead or alive. 

“God _ damn it _.” Kusanagi yanked his mask down, his breath still coming out fast and ragged. “Bastards weren’t supposed to be in until tomorrow.” He swore, running a hand through his hair and brushing away bits of leaves and twigs that stuck to his clothes from the hard ride in the woods. 

Even with almost being caught, Yata couldn’t help but admire his ability to remain composed. At least they had gotten into the vault before the sheriff had came back into town. Robbing the bank would have gone off without a hitch if it hadn’t been for his early return.

The beta reached back into his leather saddle bags, pulling out the wads of cash they’d made off with. “You two get outta here, and don’t head back to camp. Go hunt or something first. We’re gonna have to pick it up and move again after that shit show.” The bills were counted, divided and handed off to Yata and Chitose. “There’s y’alls share. You did good.”

“Thanks.” Chitose stuffed his portion into his satchel. “Where we movin’ camp this time?” 

“Don’t know, but we are going to have to decide quick. Mikoto better go out of state this time though.” He turned his horse, weaving through the trees and undergrowth towards an old dirt trail.

Yata shifted in his saddle, steering his mount after the second in command. “We’ll be back around dusk, right Chitose?” 

“Yep, I’ll try for some birds to feed everybody.”

“Good. Now get lost.” Kusanagi waved them off, kicking his horse into a lope when they reached the road. 

Chitose and Yata watched him until his horse disappeared around the bend. “Well, see ya at sundown.”

“See ya.” Yata tipped his hat in farewell, heading off into the woods on the other side of the road.

* * *

The next morning found the camp packed up in wagons, the caravan making their way out of the place they had called home for just a month or so. 

“Man, this is horse shit.” 

“Oh shut it, would you rather get caught, thrown in the pen and hanged?”

A couple of the gang grumbled behind Yata, and he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. “Would ya shut it?” He called back. “We’re going to a new state, things’ll be easier there.”

There was a loud huff and some muttering but he didn’t bother looking back. They’d get over it sooner or later. He tapped his spurs to his horses sides, trotting her up to Mikoto and Totsuka’s wagon. 

“Hey, Yata!” The bubbly omega leaned over the side of the lead wagon just as he reached them, as if he'd been expecting him. “King wants you to go scout ahead and make sure nobody’s at that place Izumo picked out.” 

“Sure thing! It’s not too much further right? Few miles or so?” Totsuka nodded in response. “Right, see you in a bit.”

“Be careful!”

He raised his hand as he pulled ahead of the caravan, giving a silent acknowledgment. Totsuka was a mother hen when it came to the gang. Especially with the younger members like Yata. 

The ride was peaceful, as it had been all day. The hot plains had given way to predominantly wooded areas early that morning when they crossed over into West Elizabeth then New Hanover, the flat ground growing hilly and uneven. The air was cooler here, pleasant on Yata’s skin in comparison to the blistering sun he had grown used to down south. There were more animals too. More food. Berry bushes grew in the woods, bringing with them the promise of sweet jams and candies Totsuka liked to make. After living on the plains and deserts near Blackwater for so long, the gang hadn’t had those luxuries in quite some time. 

The road was quiet, he didn’t pass any riders on the way to their new hideout, which was great. The fewer people who saw the caravan, the better. Less traffic meant a smaller chance of them being found.

Deer scattered from the clearing when he emerged from the overgrown trail leading into Horseshoe Overlook. No one had been there in a while, the only remaining traces of people being a long forgotten campfire and few rusted cans. The ashes had been washed out and into the grass by the rain, barely even noticeable. 

The view from the top of the cliff was breathtaking with the Dakota River dividing New Hanover and West Elizabeth. An eagle soared far beneath him, gliding low over the water with its golden feathers shining as it searched for a meal. 

In these territories, the gang had a much better chance of not being recognized. The bounties they’d racked up were mostly down south, their time spent up north had been long ago. Long enough for people to forget their faces and for posters to be faded and lost. Satisfied with his inspection, he turned his Standardbred around, loping her back down the secluded trail and onto the road back towards his family. No sooner than the overlook was out of sight, he spotted two horses ambling down the road. Towards the caravan. 

They were just civilians, he told himself, slowing his horse to a trot when he went to pass them. The scent of alpha’s reached his nose, trailing in their wake. 

“Good morning.” The taller man called, making him pause and look back. The first thing he noticed were the expensive horses, the next.. _ Shit. _ They were bounty hunters. Would they recognize him? The gang? Mikoto was notorious, an outlaw and gang leader with a nasty habit of arson and an attitude to match. 

“Mornin’.” He cursed the shake in his voice. Damn, he had to get back quick so at least Mikoto could cut out before these two reached them. He gave a nod before urging his horse back to her faster pace. Once out of their sight, the dapple palomino was spurred into a sprint. They couldn’t afford to be found out, not after the botched bank job. 

Gunfire sounded just as the first wagon came into view, startling him. Could they not catch a fucking break? There were horses up on the ridge above them, men were ducking behind trees as his gang returned fire. Yata's cattleman revolver was in his hand in the blink of an eye, his mare charging into the edge forest where he leaped from her back. An old, wide oak served as decent cover, allowing him to take in the scene. From his vantage point, he could see Mikoto and Totsuka firing from over the lead wagon's side. Bandou and Chitose were using the trees as cover like him, but he couldn’t make out much of anything else. No one seemed hurt, and that was the most important thing. 

He fired into the trees, his bullets finding their targets with deadly accuracy even as the men hid in the shadows. One snaked out, trying to sneak his way over to Yata's other side. He was dropped before made it a quarter of the way around. What idiots tried to rob a whole caravan? Though to be completely fair, most caravans weren’t armed to the teeth like this one.

Movement from behind caught his eye. Of course, it was those bounty hunters. In unison, they were off their horses with equally expensive looking guns drawn. They bolted for cover, taking aim at the men shooting at his family. 

Well, for now, they were on his side. 

Bullets flew, tree bark spraying into Yata’s face a time or two more than he was happy with. By the time the jackasses on the ridge started to withdraw, his ears were ringing from the all the gunfire. Through the trees, he saw Eric and Kousuke mount up and pursue their attackers. Good, the pair were like bloodhounds, just as determined and twice as ruthless.

Now.. 

“Is everyone alright?” That smooth, rich voice that had bid him good morning not half an hour ago called, the dark haired alpha making his way to the lead wagon. To Mikoto. He forced himself to holster his gun, praying they didn't know their leaders identity, though his hand didn't stray far from the weapon.

One of the shires had taken a shot to the shoulder, blood was trickling down her leg as the gang leader released her from her harness. Those golden eyes looked up at the newcomer, taking him in slowly. Yata saw the realization on his face as he approached. Sharp as ever, no detail escaped the redhead. 

“Yeah.. Everyone but this ol’ lady.” He handed the massive horse off with a soft pat to her neck, wiping sweat from his palms onto his dark pants. “Thanks for the help.” He eyed the hunter, judging and waiting. Yata skirted the two, passing the smaller alpha to calm the wounded horses partner. Sharp blue eyes tracked his movement, making him feeling like a mouse under a hawks gaze. 

If the bounty hunters recognized the gang, they did a damn good job of hiding it. 

“Anytime. My name is Reisi Munakata,” he held his hand out to Mikoto, who eyed it thoughtfully before accepting. 

“You from ‘round here?” He drawled instead of offering his own name. 

“No, my partner and I travel, looking for jobs where we can find them.” 

Yeah, ‘jobs’. Yata bit back a scoff as he soothed the light grey shire horse. Bounty hunters were only good when they were going after rival gangs. He had crossed paths with them often enough to have a solid opinion on them, at best they were a pain in the ass.

“Oh, so yer plannin’ on headin’ to Valentine?” Mikoto was letting that thick Irish accent practically drip from his words. It was an interesting trait, when they moved the camp from area to area, he would change the intensity of his accent from barely noticeable to what he was doing now. These bounty hunters would think he had just got off the boat from his home country. It was a clever trick, usually confusing those who tried to hunt him down if only for a little while. 

“Yes, we will be staying there for a bit, I suppose.” 

Bandou brought his Hungarian Half-bred up to replace the shire, eyeing the two strange alpha’s with distrust. He and Yata went to work on tacking up the animal, all the while being watched closely by the skinny blue-eyed alpha. What was his problem? If he recognized them, wouldn’t he have said something by now?

“Heh. Might see ya around then, I owe you one.”

“Think nothing of it.” The hunter smiled pleasantly, glancing over his shoulder and calling for their horses. The Turkoman and Foxtrotter reached them on long, muscled legs, whickering to the unfamiliar horses. 

“Suit yourself then.” With the horses calmed and the wounded shire replaced, the gang waited behind their leader, tense and eager to get going. 

Yata’s mare came trotting up as Mikoto climbed into the wagon with Totsuka, gathering the reins. He mounted his horse alongside the bounty hunters, returning the sharp look that hadn’t left him. The smaller of the two’s hair was as black as the night sky, a sharp contrast to his fair skin. He was sunburned a bit, his cheeks and the tops of his ears were pink. Didn't he have a hat or something?

“Safe travels.” Munakata pulled himself gracefully up onto the silver war horse, offering them a charming smile before heading off down the road. Only then did his partner relieve Yata of his heavy gaze as he turned to follow. No one spoke until the two were swallowed up by the tall trees framing the road.

“I passed them on the way back, right before the shooting started.” Yata began, only to be cut off.

“It’s fine, kid. How’s the place look?” Mikoto asked, guiding the draft horses back onto the road. 

“Empty. Ain’t nobody been there in a while.”

“Good.” All the tension in Mikoto’s shoulders melted away. 

With that, Yata faded back to the middle of the band of wagons, falling into step with Chitose and Kamamoto. 

“Yata! What was with that guy eye-ballin’ you?” 

“Who cares? They let us go!” Kamamoto leaned over, clapping Yata’s shoulder. “We saw you come up outta nowhere, you took out so many of those guys! It was great!”

“Eh, I wasn’t _ that _ good.” Yata waved him off. “And those bounty hunters were weird. How did they not recognize Mikoto? And they left, no questions asked!”

“Maybe they just weren’t from ‘round here. Or.. down south.” 

“I don’t know.. Did you see their horses and guns? They’ve gotta be some damn good hunters to afford all that.” 

Chitose shrugged. “Maybe that was our first stroke of luck.”

“Man, I hope so.”

* * *

Horseshoe Overlook was peaceful, no one ventured off the road to come investigate their camp and everybody seemed to mind their own business. The game was plentiful and the scenery.. Yata would spend the chilly early mornings perched on the edge of the cliff to watch the stars be eaten by the rising sunlight. The cool air made Kamamoto’s bitter coffee almost pleasant, the hot drink warming his bones while the sun lit the world in fresh golden light.

Valentine was alright. If you liked mud and sheep shit. The saloon was decent, and they hadn’t run into those strange bounty hunters since the shoot out. 

It was quiet, almost too quiet for his liking. He spent most of his time busing himself with chores around the camp, helping Totsuka with cooking and mending clothing. Chopping wood, feeding horses and such. It was nice to be able to relax for once. He could take his time hunting and exploring the forests. With the money from the bank, they wouldn’t have to do anything less than legal for a good while.

Now, with Anna situated in front of him on his saddle, he was heading into Valentine to let her see some show Chitose and Bando had been talking about. And to treat her to a new dress with the money he had earned by selling the hides from his kills. 

The girl had been with the gang longer than he had. Orphaned and taken into their family when she was just a baby, she was dearly loved by new and old members. Totsuka, having lost a child right before they found her, had taken care of her ever since and was fiercely protective of the girl. Yata didn’t like to pry or be nosey, he only knew from the few nights that found Totsuka drunk off his ass and blabbering about anything and everything to whoever would listen. He had told Yata his lost child had been Mikoto’s, crying into the then newly presented alphas shoulder late one night. Though it was unlikely given the two’s dynamics, he kept that secret, and would until the day he was underground.

The distinct smell of the town drew him from his thoughts. Livestock were herded to and from pens, sorted to be auctioned off later in the day. A flock parted around his Standardbred, a collie pushing them down towards the holding lot. 

He stopped his horse up next to the general stores porch, setting Anna down onto it so she wouldn’t get muddy. She stroked his horses nose while he looped her reins over the hitching post. Mud and whatever else he didn’t want to think about squelched under his boots. 

“Can’t they go _ around _, not through town?” He complained to Anna, taking her hand and leading her into the store.

“The buildings make it easier to keep the flocks together.” She said softly, peering around at the shelves filled with supplies, fabrics and foods. 

“Eh, you’re probably right. Still stinks though.” He wrinkled his nose dramatically, drawing a giggle from her. “Pick out a dress, any one you want.” He instructed with a smile before turning and picking out some canned goods. “And don’t look at the tags.”

“But.. Thank you, Misaki.” The half formed protested died off, replaced with reluctant acceptance.

“Ain’t a fan of sheep?” The store owner was leaned over the bar, watching the occupants. 

“Nah, I ain’t much a fan of any livestock but horses.” And the small talk continued on until there was a gentle tug on Yata’s sleeve. Anna peered up at him, a dark burgundy dress neatly folded in her arms. 

“That dress’ll look good on you kid. If you need a tailor, my mate can fix you right up.”

“Thanks, but our mother is real good with a needle and thread.” The dress, along with the other items Yata had snagged from the shelves were set on the counter. He paid, bidding the shopkeeper farewell as they made their way back out into the sun soaked street. After packing away the purchased items into his saddlebags, Yata soon had himself and Anna headed toward the picture show she had wanted to see. 

“Are you coming too?” She asked when he set her down just outside the tent. 

“Nah, I’m gonna check out the town for a bit while you watch.” A couple silver coins were dropped into her hand. 

“Alright, see you later, Misaki.”

“See ya.” He watched her until she disappeared into the tent. The show wouldn’t last too awful long, but with a little bit of time to kill, he pulled his horse in the direction of the saloon. Anna would be fine by herself, the little Remington Derringer she carried ensured that. The damn thing sounded like a cannon going off, Yata and everyone in town would know if there was trouble immediately. 

Mud splattered up onto his horses white legs, staining the formerly pristine fur and making her rider frown in disgust. What was so great about civilization anyway? Wide open ranges and forests than ran for miles and miles were way better than this crowded place. Even the hot desert was preferable.

Just down the road, the saloon was smokey but quiet at this time of the day, a couple of regulars lounged on the bar stools by the stairs. Yata slid into an empty one nearest the entrance, close to the wall that the bottles of liquor were stacked on. He kept his eye on the door even as a beer was slid his way, listening in on the conversations around him. Much to his disappointment, there wasn’t anything of importance being discussed. Just his luck.

“Anythin’ exciting ever happen in this town?” He asked the bartender, probing for some tidbits.

Before he could answer, a patron rose from his seat in the corner and stumbled over to him. He reeked of beer and sweat, his pungent alpha scent doing nothing to ease the assault of Yata’s senses. 

“Not unless you count that cow that got in here last week, or- or that workin’ girl they got upstairs. Never seen an omega let you bend ‘em over the railing in front a everyone like she does.” He slurred.

A light shove was enough to send him staggering back. “Yeah, no thanks mister.”

“Why you little runt-” He lurched forward sending a poorly aimed swing at Yata. 

“Hey! I don’t want no trouble in my saloon! Take it outside!”

The bartenders warning went unnoticed as he slid from his seat. “Look, you need to back off. I’d hate to hand you you’re ass in front of everybody.”

“You threatening my friend?” 

Oh, wonderful. A slightly more sober alpha, a friend of this jackass apparently, rose and stormed up to him. Getting in a bar fight was far from how he expected to spend his evening. 

The new offender was taller, and just as ugly as the first, but his aim was much better. Yata ducked under a punch, shoving one into the table behind him before rounding the other. A quick hit to the jaw knocked the first drunken bastard flat on his ass. Around him, the other patrons decided to get in on the fun and chaos. A chair flew across the space, busting against a table somewhere in the back. The piano clanged in the corner. Someone must have been tossed into it. Meanwhile, ugly number two had recovered enough to come at him again. 

Pain burst over the side of his head. Stars swam in his vision before he found himself flat on his back. A big beta loomed over him, sneering with yellow, crooked teeth. He drew back and kicked the man in the knee with the force of an ornery mule. Rolling, the weight of the man just missed him as he sprang to his feet. In a flash, he ducked a blow from the tall alpha he’d shoved into the table. Dancing back on nimble feet, Yata rolled with the punches before returning his own. 

Just when he thought he had the guy beat, a knife flashed at his side and blood welled from the arm he threw up to block. “_ Shit. _” 

The bar had quieted around them, the air of relatively light hearted chaos gone with the dangerous turn. The man raised his hunting knife again but halted at the click of a hammer being pulled back.

“Drop it.” 

Behind the man, backlit by the sun streaming through the dingy windows, was the blue-eyed bounty hunter from before. The shiny silver barrel of a semi-automatic pistol glinted just behind the alpha's head. 

The heavy knife clattered onto the wooden floor, practically echoing in the silent room and startling several of the bystanders. The hunter didn’t flinch.

“Good. Now, scrape up what little intelligence you possess and leave.” 

When the barrel of the gun left the back of the man’s neck he scrambled away, knife forgotten as the doors banged together in his wake. Quiet conversations flitted into the air, the bartender giving him a scalding look while he assessed the damage. 

“Thank you, I-” 

“Do you enjoy picking fights with drunken fools?” Without the threat of a knife looming over him, Yata had the thought to appreciate subtle rasp to that otherwise silky voice. The lanky alpha holstered his pistol and procured a kerchief from his shirt pocket. Long, elegant fingers took his bleeding arm as he stepped into his space, wrapping the fabric snuggly over the wound. 

“N-no! I.. uh..” All words left him in that moment, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. God, being this close, his scent.. It wasn’t like anything Yata had ever come across. It was pleasantly sharp and crisp in his nose. Clean, with an underlying softness he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He caught himself before he leaned in, but just barely. Embarrassed, and suddenly desperate for some distance, he backed up a couple steps until he felt the bar dig into his back. He could feel a bit of heat collect on his cheeks and sent a thanks to whoever failed to clean the windows.

He was an oddity, attracted to both alphas and omegas. Of course, the gang didn’t care, but any law abiding citizen would report him and have him thrown in jail. Hanged for being a deviant. Two alpha’s or two omega’s in any sort of romantic or sexual relationship were almost always sought out and well.. one could guess what happened from there.

“I didn’t start it!” He finally spat out his defence, eyeing the amused smirk aimed at him. 

“I’m sure.” The bounty hunter turned and picked his way around an overturned table as he made his way to the door.

“H-hey! Wait!” A couple coins were tossed onto the counter and a hurried ‘sorry for the trouble’ was called over his shoulder before he darted out the door after him. The chest he almost ran face first into was more solid than he would have thought, what with how skinny the hunter was. 

“I-I didn’t catch your name.” He squeaked, though he would deny it if asked later. It wasn’t his fault those stern blue eyes made his insides twist and flutter. In the sun, he was even prettier.

“What does it matter?” The alpha started down the sidewalk towards the stables. 

“Because! I’d like to know the name of the guy that kept a knife outta my side.” 

He stopped, watching the shorter alpha scurry up to him with a considering look. “Fushimi.” 

“Just Fushimi?” Yata tilted his head in question.

“...Saruhiko Fushimi.”

“Well, thank you. I owe you one.”

“I’ll give you the same answer Reisi did to that Irishman you were with. Don’t worry about it.” With a final, dismissing tone, he started off again and crossed the muddy street in the wake of a passing stagecoach. 

Dumbfounded, Yata shook his head and returned to his horse, patting her before climbing up into the saddle. What a strange guy. He had slunk into the hotel by the time Yata rode past.

Shit, he thought, he had to be late to get Anna. Loping the rest of the way through town rewarded him with some mean looks and rebuttals from offended town goers.

“I’m sorry, Anna!” He called, stopping his horse next to the girl, who waited patiently for him in the shade of the tent. 

“It’s alright, Misaki. It didn’t start for awhile after you left.” She said, standing and allowing him to help her up into the saddle. One small hand found the dark blue kerchief around his forearm, an inquisitive look cast at him over her shoulder.

“I might’ve gotten into some trouble at the saloon. I’m alright though, promise.”

“Good.”

With Valentine fading behind them, Yata thought over the encounter with the bounty hunter. Saruhiko.. Even though he was a good portion Japanese, he didn’t know much about the culture, let alone the language. His knowledge was limited to what little his mother had taught him before she died when he was young. It just enough to let him identify the origin of that name. ‘Hiko’.. That meant prince. Or royalty, something like that. The guy sure had the looks to fit the part.

Those eyes.. And his voice.. Yata couldn’t get that pretty face out of his head. Why was it now he was fawning over some bounty hunter? He had had no problem the first time he’d seen him. Was it because he had saved him the trouble of dealing with a knife in the ribs? And looked damn fine while he did it? Probably.

* * *

That night as he lay on his cot, thoughts of the hunter persistently kept his sleep at bay. Totsuka had stitched him up with only a few chiding words, the gang teasing him about being hot headed as they filled their bellies around the campfire. The blue kerchief hadn’t left his hands since he returned to his tent and for a long while he debated just throwing it into the pile of laundry destined to be cleaned. But that scent.. He could still find it through the metallic smell of his blood. There was just something about it.. 

Something more that just wouldn’t leave him be.


	2. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into the lives of the bounty hunters, a train robbery and some reisaru :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DUDES I'M A WEEK LATE WITH ONLY ONE UPDATE 
> 
> Organic chemistry sucks, its eating my soul, please send help.
> 
> For anyone thats waiting for the final hope, I'm going to wait on posting it until I'm happy with it. As of right now, the next chapter isn't of the quality that I want it to be because I can't give it the attention it deserves with the work load I've got.
> 
> BUT ITS COMING MY DUDES, PROMISE
> 
> Also, here's a map of the rdr2 [world](https://rdr2map.com/)  


Reisi Munakata was a strange man. This was a fact Saruhiko had become well acquainted with after the long years he had spent with the man. He was a force to be reckoned with. A kind, gentle, if odd, soul with a sharp sense of justice. Fushimi had grown to have a deep respect for the man, to be at ease in his presence.

He had saved his life, after all. Fushimi tried not to dwell on what fate he and those others would have faced had Reisi and those detectives hadn't found them.

A wolf howled off on a distant mountain and the silver Turkoman walking alongside his own horse sidled to the side. For all the times the damn thing had charged into gunfights and stared down countless predators barreling towards it, it still shied away from a wolf's howl.

"Easy, you're alright." Deep, slow and drawn out, Munakata's words sent a faint chill down the younger man's back. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd heard that same statement. Though usually, they were spoken to him and not a horse in a much different setting.

"Miss Swan's cabin should be just past that hill." He mumbled. Their bounty was a young omega that had taken to luring alpha's in only to slit their throats in such a savage way many hunters had turned tail and run. The price on her head just kept climbing. She was dangerous and reportedly becoming more and more feral. One hundred and fifty as it stood. Dead or alive.

This one was going to be annoying, Munakata had a soft spot for those who had been done wrong. Even when they were trying to tear his throat out, it wasn't the first time they'd faced a situation like this.

Miss Swan was a victim herself, kidnapped at a young age and.. used by several alphas. Once she had escaped, family had cared for her and eventually thought her to be recovered. Now, the body count of seventeen proved them to be very wrong.

"Don't try any heroics. She's feral and you know it." He added, eyeing the alpha at his side. "She can't be saved."

A patient violet gaze fell on him. "It's disheartening that nothing can be done for those who have fully turned. But-"

"She's gone." He cut him off before the past could be drug up.

"Yes, Saruhiko. She is."

A light through the dense forest punctuated the somber words. They were silent as they tied the horses just out of sight from the cabin and road. Silent feet carried them closer, not a single twig or leaf crunched under their boots.

Fushimi took the backdoor, losing sight of his partner as the other man climbed onto the front porch. His ears strained for sound of movement from the inside.

Nothing, no clue given as to where she could be.

The wood of the cabin walls was soft with thick moss, gray with age where it broke through the plant matter. He opened the door slowly, carefully. Only the faintest creak that came from the old rusty hinges broke the silence. The kitchen was still, dishes and pots littered the counter, unwashed. A quick glance up revealed a small loft, though all was as quiet and unmoving there as it was in the kitchen from what Fushimi could see.

The omegas scent was fresh and strong in the small rooms of the cabin. He paused, ears straining once again. A flurry movement and a startled growl from the room to his left had him bolting to his partners aid. He found Reisi pinned with their targets teeth snapping inches from his throat.

She fell not a second later. He picked up Munakata's gun from where it had fallen as the alpha pushed the body up and off of him with a grimace. Neither spoke as he climbed to his feet.

He passed the weapon back to the older man, eyeing the blood splatters. At least the job had been quick.

* * *

The cabin belonging to Miss Swan had been settled in the foothills of Mount Shann, not too far from Hawks Eye Creek. The pair of bounty hunters collected their reward in Strawberry before heading back towards Valentine. The small logging town had been much more pleasant than the muddy streets of Valentine, in Fushimi’s opinion.

The ride back to the livestock town was just as uneventful as the ride from it. The sun was hanging low in the sky, they wouldn’t make it back before nightfall. A quiet train’s whistle cut through the birdsong of the late evening, making Fushimi’s horses ears swivel in search of the source of the sound. The engine was probably making a stop at Riggs Station before continuing on its way.

Some time later in the twilight hour, they saw the same trains light off in the distance, rapidly approaching the crossroads. The two hunters rounded a corner in the road just in time to see a group of horses descend from the hills, barreling towards the train at full speed.

Great.

* * *

Now so long before the hunters caught sight of the train, a number of horses lined the ridge just above the railroad, watching and waiting.

“Ready?” Mikoto grinned at the young girl at his side. Anna’s calm gaze held a glint of excitement as she gave a small nod.

No doubt, Totsuka was worrying himself to death back at camp with Kamamoto. He hadn’t argued with Mikoto, they both knew she was ready for her first train robbery, and she had wanted to go. But he trusted Mikoto, and had said he usual farewells with the promise of hot stew when they returned. The omega had been the one to discover that the train would be loaded down with passengers from Saint Denis, wealthy folk headed for some destination Yata hadn’t paid attention to. Totsuka could work wonders with a drunk alpha hoping to be entertained with a pretty male omega for a night.

The train came around a bend some ways off down the track and the riders straightened, tense and ready in their saddles. Kusanagi set his hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Stick close to me, kid.”

Masks were pulled up to cover the gang’s faces, all of the bandanas were some shade of red. Some were so dark they looked black, others were nearly orange from being exposed to the harsh sun for so long. The blue kerchief given to Yata by the bounty hunter had found its home tied around his wrist. He hadn’t been able to part with it for whatever reason, Totsuka’s magic had removed the blood stain and left it clean with only the smallest trace of its original owners scent.

At Mikoto’s word, the gang poured down over the ridge, racing for the passenger cars. Eric darted ahead towards the engine to stop it, pushing his horse up beside cars as he out paced the train. The gang were hopping onto the cars from their mounts, boarding the train quickly and silently.

Yata watched as Mikoto helped Anna over from her horses back, pulling her up beside him on the walkway between the cars. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two familiar horses approaching, and fast.

“We got company!” he shouted above the noise of the locomotive.

“Damn, hold ‘em off!” Mikoto called. Everyone else had made it onto the locomotive, leaving Yata to ward off the hunters. Their leader slipped into the car with Anna in tow. They had to get this over with, and quick.

Yata drew his gun, breaking off from the train to cut cross the open ground leading to Shepard’s Rise. The hunter on the Foxtrotter bolted after him as the other fired round after round into the night. That would certainly bring any lawmen or idiot with a shotgun in the area down on their heads. God damn it.

He shot once, twice at the hunter on his trail, surprised the two had split up with such ease. Did one hunter really think he could take on their whole gang? He shot again, aiming just close enough to scare the rider. The gangs goal was always to cause as few fatalities as possible. That usually included lawmen and bounty hunters too but.. exceptions could be made.

The pinto was quickly catching up as the lone cabin on top of the rise came into view. He pulled his horse to a hard stop and leaped from her back, ducking into the old structure just in time to take cover when the thundering hoofbeats halted outside.

“Come out and save me the trouble.” That voice that had wormed its way into his head and stayed there since they met in the bar cut through the silence. It sounded just as nice as he remembered.

“Not a chance.” He called back, ready with his back pressed to the wall next to the door. In the dark, he couldn’t make out much inside the cabin. What little light that came through the door wouldn’t do much else than let him see if the hunters shadow passed it.

He waited, and waited, hearing nothing and seeing less. So when the hand reached around the door and snatched his gun from him, he squeaked in the most undignified way he could imagine. The hunter seemed to rise up from the darkness, pinning him back with enough force to knock his breath from his lungs. He bared his teeth, his free hand shoving at the other alphas chest.

“Moved on from bar fights to robbing trains?”

Yata froze. So he had been found out, but this hunter didn’t know his name. “How- how did you?”

“Your scent.” Yata didn’t need to see to know the hunter was rolling his eyes, his tone said it all.

“You remembered?” He puffed in disbelief, his struggles dying in the loosened grip. His scent had stuck with the hunter? The thought did funny things to his heart.

“Tch, so what if I did? I’m turning you in just the same.”

They were so close and the proximity had a certain part of his anatomy stirring to life. Shit. He didn’t need that added to his list of crimes. His mouth was starting to water, no doubt his scent was betraying his arousal towards the other. He felt the hunter still, then lean in ever so slightly.

The taller man’s breath fell over the exposed skin of his throat that wasn’t covered by his mask. He hadn’t shoved him away.. and Yata’s instinct took that as an invitation to pull the hunter in.

Was he the same? His question was answered just as quickly as the thought crossed his mind. The alpha was hardening against his hip, the pressure drew out a soft growl from the others throat. Relief flooded Yata along with his growing want. He gripped his captures shirt, tilting his body to grind his length against the hunters. The gasp that left him was through bared teeth against Yata’s ear.

He yanked his mask down without further thought and turned his head, burying his nose into the others throat. One lungful was all he got before the hunter was stumbling back away from him, panting.

What the hell had just happened? He was hard as hell and that had scared the other alpha away? “Wha-”

“Just get out of here.” His shadow crossed the faint light before he was out the door and mounting his horse.

“Hey, wait!” Yata darted after him, seeing the white splotches of the expensive animal turn in the dark.

“Leave, go back to that gang of yours.” He barked, spurring the Foxtrotter into the forest and out of sight before Yata could say more.

The whole ordeal had given him whiplash and left him with a rather uncomfortable problem down south. It took him a full minute to gather himself and climb onto his horse. He would have some explaining to do if he ran into any of his gang tonight, what with being covered in some strangers scent. Turning his mare back towards the road, he set off to skirt any searching law men and head back to camp with that scent his nose. Again, that something came back to him. What was so different about him?

* * *

When Munakata boarded the train he was surprised that no one was injured. Not a single bruise or scratch was visible. What kind of gang was this? He moved through the cars fluidly, only taking time to make sure the occupants were alright before moving to the next. Through the windows, he saw horses take off away from the train, no doubt members of the band of outlaws making their escape. Seven cars from the end, he finally caught sight of one of the outlaws. A tall man was handing a young girl off to a rider at the rear of an empty car.

“Head south, get her outta here.”

Munakata could see a swarm of lanterns in the distance as his path to the back of the car faltered. The girl hadn’t struggled, she had had a mask on, but surely such a young girl wouldn’t run with a gang? He couldn’t worry about that now, only hope that the lawmen caught them. A few of the lanterns had broke off, no doubt after one of the fleeing criminals. It seemed as though the only outlaw left was the man in front of him.

“Too late, everyone's already gone lawman.”

The accent and golden eyes was all Munakata needed to identify the man before him. The memory of the shoot out flitted to his mind. He watched the other closely, considering him. With a relaxed and carefree posture, his hand hovered just next the holster of his gun.

“Be that as it may, I would argue that you are the most valuable of them all.” He moved forward, slowly. Ready to draw any moment.

“Heh. So how’s this gonna end, hmm? Neither of us has to get hurt.”

His response was lost as the windows were lit up with orange. The armed riders had reached them, weapons were aimed at both of them. Inside the car, they likely couldn’t see his clothes and therefore would assume he was with the outlaws.

“Get out here now!”

“You got ten seconds or we shoot!”

“I’m-” The alpha's call was cut short, the other moving with surprising speed. He had a strong arm around his chest and the cold barrel of his gun pressed to Munakata’s temple in the blink of an eye.

Twice in one day he had underestimated his target. Maybe Fushimi was right and he was getting old.

The men outside gave pause, obviously giving the two a closer inspection.

In the humid night air, much to his surprise, Munakata realized that the man holding him to his chest was an omega. Sweat must have washed some of whatever he had been using as a scent suppressant away. It wasn’t a suppressant Munakata was familiar with, it only masked the scent, doing nothing to actually change it. It was still present, but diluted, allowing the dynamic of the other to shine through faintly.

Time seemed to slow for a moment. Why, he would never know. He turned his head to observe the man behind him. This close, he could see the freckles dappling the bridge of his nose and the peaks of his sharp cheekbones. His gold eyes shone like sunlight through honey, the outer rings of his iris’ were streaked with the faintest hints of molasses.

“Like what ya see?” The man under inspection smirked behind his mask, taking a single second to turn his mischievous gaze from the gathered men to the captive alpha.

Munakata inclined his chin, bringing one hand to rest on the arm trapping him, finding lithe, corded muscles lying underneath the sun kissed skin. “If we were in a different setting, I suppose I would.”

“You’re ‘bout to get me outta this, we might just meet again.” His purr bordered close to a growl.

“And what makes you think the situation won’t be the reverse should we cross paths once more?”

“I’ll call it intuition." With that, he forced the alpha back, pulling him out the door with care to keep him between himself and the men on the other side of the train. He didn’t have to tell them, they knew not to make a move.

Munakata winced when sharp whistle pierced his ear, moments later it was followed by the hoofbeats of an approaching horse.

A hand slid across his belt and waist band, stopping when it reached his gun. The weapon was plucked from its holster and raised to release the magazine, which clattered onto entryway platform. Much to his appreciation, the pistol was returned to its place on his hip.

“Sure was nice seein’ you again.” With that, he was let go. By the time he had turned, the outlaw was mounted and turning his horse away from the train. He cast a look back at Munakata, who could have sworn there was an invitation mixed thoroughly with the laughter he found in those eyes before they were lost under the brim of the man’s black hat. His mount lunged forward with minimal prompting, carrying its rider into the darkness.

* * *

“I want you to fuck me.”

Wide violet eyes took in the young bounty hunter shoving his way through the door. Munakata’s startled expression was quickly replaced by one of slight amusement as he watched Fushimi yank off his jacket as if the article had personally offended him.

“Is that so?” His tone was low and soft over the slide of the curtains being pulled together, the thick fabric coarse in his hands.

A murderous look was cast Munakata’s way in response, followed by two harsh thunks of boots being tossed next to his own by the wall before the click of the lock sliding into place. Curiosity prompted the alpha to begin popping open the buttons of his shirt, though at a much steadier pace than the rooms other occupant. What had him in such a mood? His thoughts returned to the train, had the outlaw-

The thought was cut short as Fushimi rose, crossing the distance between them in two strides before shoving the taller man back against the wall. Deft fingers finished unbuttoning his shirt then moved on to his belt. The behavior was puzzling, Fushimi didn’t often initiate their more intimate ventures. The scent of arousal tickled his senses and stirred his own interest as his clothes were removed from his form.

It was then that he flipped their positions, drawing a sharp breath from his partner. Munakata brought their lips together and grazed his fingertips over the tent in the others’ pants, making Fushimi hiss and push into the touch.

“Ah, ah. Patience.” He purred.

The last thing he expected was to be forcefully shoved away. In the blink of an eye, Munakata found himself flat on his back across the bed. The dim flickering light from the bedside lantern didn’t allow him to see much of what the younger man was doing. He didn’t have to wonder for very long, as Fushimi crawled over him with the grace of a mountain lion moments later. It was his turn to hiss when their cocks brushed together, the heat of the other like fire where skin met skin.

With sharp hip bones under his palms, he allowed the shorter hunter to do as he pleased for the time being, intrigued by the turn of events. A pleased hum left his throat when a familiar hand wrapped around both of them, stroking them together at a pace at was just a bit too fast to be comfortable. His eyes drifted closed, savoring the pleasure and the weight of his partner settled across his thighs.

By the time Fushimi gripped the base of his cock and lifted himself up, Munakata’s stomach was wet with the product of their shared pleasure, beads of precum trailing down his length. He opened his eyes to see the dark haired man sink down onto him, lips part for shallow breaths as he stretched around the thick girth. Fushimi must have prepared himself while stroking them both. Regret for closing his eyes flashed through the older man's mind, but was quickly shoved aside to make room for pure desire.

Saruhiko was a stunning individual, and in Munakata’s mind, he looked even better astride his hips, taking in every inch of the alpha like he was made for it. Once he was seated, Fushimi gave himself no time to adjust, rocking forward as he leaned over Munakata, his hands finding their way to his chest to support himself.

When heavy lidded blue eyes met his own, Munakata’s willingness to be submissive snapped. Fushimi was pinned a second later, gasping at the sudden change of positions. Burying himself to the hilt within the smaller male, he bowed to take the delicate skin beneath Fushimi’s jaw between his teeth. It was then that he found the faint scent of another alpha. The outlaw. He must have stilled, for the other made an impatient sound as he pushed back against the cock stretching him open. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, quick breaths puffing against the sweat dampened skin of Fushimi’s neck and shoulder. Possessiveness filled him, a primal urge to mark and claim the man pinned under him flashed hot in his veins. A sharp pinch to his side drew him out of that frame of mind and he pulled away to see the warning in Fushimi’s eyes.

That hadn’t happened before, not in all the time they had known each other. Though Fushimi had never returned to him baring the scent of another either.

After that, their coupling took on a more aggressive undertone. Munakata kept a tight rein on the instincts he hadn’t felt since he had first presented. He gripped Fushimi’s pale hip, driving himself into the smaller male at a punishing pace. At some point he had to cover Fushimi’s mouth to silence him, they couldn’t afford anyone hearing, too many questions about the two alphas sharing a room would arise.

It was difficult to resist the desire, and at some point he broke, bending to rub his throat against Fushimi’s to coat him in his scent. A soft growl through bared teeth was the only protest from Fushimi. His cock pulsed at the attention against the taller alphas stomach where it was trapped between them, despite his vocalization. Munakata’s knot started to swell then, that primitive part of him satisfied with his scent bathing the other and effectively erasing the foreign alphas scent. The man beneath him whined, writhing back on him almost desperately.

He removed himself then, much to Fushimi’s protest, only to flip him over and force his shoulders down against the mattress. He would get an earful later if he tied them facing one another. Pulling his hips back and up, the alpha mounted him once more, forcing his knot past the tight ring of muscles with some effort. He found his teeth taking hold of Fushimi’s nape, yet another alpha trait had never had the urge to act on before. These things were something he would have to ponder over later, for the man beneath him was shuddering, gasping as he reached his end.

Muscles clamped around his growing knot, forcing him to finally still, his pleasure peaking when he could no longer pull away. For a long moment, he simply focused on the contractions milking his cock for everything it had to offer. Eventually, when they had both caught their breath, Munakata gingerly placed them on their sides, careful not to hurt Fushimi or himself. The tie was tight, it wouldn’t be hard to cause either of them quite a bit of discomfort.

The room was quiet, only steady breathing and slowing heartbeats breaking the silence. Just as he began to form an apology for his behavior, Fushimi spoke.

“Don’t.” He huffed, his voice rough now. “I liked it.”

The last part was quiet, but it soothed Munakata’s worries. He set his hand on the others side, relaxing and settling in to sleep. There would be a lot of work to do in the morning, to hide their scents and evidence their activities. But that could wait. The day was wearing on Munakata, pulling his eyes closed. With Fushimi’s back against his chest and the steady sound of his breath in his ears, he was lulled into a deep, heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in my art/nonsense, check out my Tumblr: [JaneColdwater](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/janecoldwater)
> 
> For those interested in my other passions; science, sneks and gecks, check out my other Tumblr: [Siren-of-Serpents](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/siren-of-serpents)

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in my art/nonsense, check out my Tumblr: [JaneColdwater](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/janecoldwater)
> 
> For those interested in my other passions; science, sneks and gecks, check out my other Tumblr: [Siren-of-Serpents](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/siren-of-serpents)


End file.
